Electrical feedthrough elements provide an electrical circuit path extending from the interior of a hermetically sealed housing of an implantable medical device (IMD) to the exterior of the housing. IMDs, such as cardiac pacemakers, implantable cardiovertor defibrillators, neuromuscular stimulators, and physiological monitors, employ such electrical feedthroughs to make electrical connection with leads, electrodes or sensors located outside the IMD housing. A conductive path is provided through the feedthrough by a conductive feedthrough pin which is electrically insulated from the IMD housing. To reduce the effects of stray electromagnetic interference (EMI) signals that may be collected by lead wires electrically coupled to the feedthrough pins, capacitors that perform high frequency filtering, can be included in feedthrough elements.